


Amor y Alcohol

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Final Feliz, Kara borracha, Mariachis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lena vuelve con su ex-novio y Kara ahoga sus penas en alcohol. Al día siguiente pasa algo inesperado





	Amor y Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love And Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725843) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)



> To my English-reading susbcribers: WILD FIC IN SPANISH APPEARS! I've been wanting to upload something in my first languague for a while now and a friend at school gave me this idea and I wrote it to ignore my still going depression. I've translated this thing, don't you worry. It's the next upload.
> 
> Ahora si mi gente, leanle con gusto. Los links son links de Youtube para las canciones.

El teléfono de Alex sonó a la mitad de la noche y Maggie prácticamente se lo aventó en la cara con tal de callar el ruido que es el ringtone de Alex.

-Ah, Alex?-Era el barman del bar alíen, su voz apenas audible entre un ruidero de lo que parecían ser canciones de Mariachi

–Necesitamos que te lleves a tu hermana, ya se paso de copas y sabes cómo se pone cuando esta triste.

Desde que Lena volvió con su ex, Kara ha estado yendo cada vez con mayor frecuencia al bar y esta es la tercera vez en el mes que le han marcado para decirle que se lleve a Kara del bar, puesto que Kara borracha puede ser un peligro para sí misma y para otros, pero nunca para Alex.

-Voy para alla- Alex dijo medio dormida todavía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Tan rápido como pudo, Alex llego al bar y encontró a Kara en la barra, cantando a todo pulmón una canción de [José Alfredo Jiménez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRapFXUhc1U), la kryptoniana adaptando una parte para que fuese algo más personal que México, país al que fueron una vez de niñas, por su amado planeta Krypton y la ciudad de Argo donde Kara nació y creció hasta que el planeta exploto.

Tristemente y con lágrimas frescas en los ojos Kara cantaba desconsolada:

 _No vale nada la vida_  
_la vida no vale nada_  
_comienza siempre llorando_  
_y así llorando se acaba_  
_por eso es que en este universo_  
_la vida no vale nada_  
  
_Bonito Argo que deje en Krypton_  
_su feria con su jugada_  
_ahí se apuesta la vida_  
_y se respeta al que gana_  
_allá en mi Argo precioso_  
_la vida no vale nada_

-Ok, hermanita. Demasiado por esta noche- Alex suspiro al ver como Kara prácticamente abrazaba la botella y tomaba tragos considerables del equivalente alíen del Whisky; mientras lo hacía lloraba todavía más y sus lagrimas la hacían ver todavía más miserable de lo que aparentaba normalmente desde que una revista de chismes publico fotos de Lena y su novio besándose en un restaurante junto con otras de los dos juntos agarrados de la mano.

Incluso Jon estaba preocupado por Kara pero no sabía cómo decirlo o que hacer para que Kara volviera a sonreír; Alex, por su parte, estaba segura que todo pasaría en algún momento pero de verdad odiaba a Lena un poco más cada vez que veía a Kara triste y sin su sonrisota que hacía parecer que el sol se encontraba en la boca de la heroína.

Todo el camino de regreso Kara se la paso sollozando y Alex juraba que entre suspiros Kara susurraba el nombre de Lena con un tono de amor y corazón roto a la vez y para colmarlo todo, al llegar a casa de Alex su puso a cantar a gritos ‘[Amor Eterno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4hz5VgQqVo)’ de Juan Gabriel, causando que Maggie se levantara.

-Ok, ¿Qué chingados?- Dijo mal humorada Maggie al ver como Kara apenas podía estar sentada, puesto que estaba en el sillón de la sala y parecía se iba a ir de lado.

-Otra vez hasta las manitas por lo mismo- Alex suspiro, cansada de que su hermana adoptiva se hiciera eso a si misma por un mal de amores.

-Le dije a la muy bruta que le dijera a Lena pero no- Maggie dijo, alargando el no para hacer énfasis en la negación de Kara a confesar sus sentimientos –Tenía que ser Kara y mira que paso: Le ganaron a Lena y henos aquí.

-Yo la quiero más que ese pendejo- Kara dijo, claramente borracha- Pero no puedo porque no soy…- Kara hizo un ademán con las manos que solo su intoxicada mente sabría qué significaba.

-Sip, hasta el culo- Maggie movió la cabeza de lado a lado y le dijo a su novia –Déjala y que mañana se cure la cruda ella solita, pa' que aprenda.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente una Kara más miserable que anoche debido a la combinación de corazón roto y resaca, bebía una bebida levanta muertos mientras comía un caldo extremadamente picante a fin de que la resaca se fuera mientras Alex y Maggie juzgaban en silencio a la pobre chica.

-Ya se, ya se- Kara rompió el silencio –Debí haberle dicho…pero es tan hermosa y yo como Kara no llamo la atención. Tal vez como Supergirl tenga oportunidad pero pues por ahora tendré que aguantarme.

-Kara- Alex iba a decirle algo a su hermana pero el celular de Kara sonó y Kara se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa al oír el tono especial que le había asignado a Lena.

-¿Lena, que pasa?- Kara dijo, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz al pensar en su amada que estaba en brazos de otro.

-Volvimos a terminar- Lena respondió con una voz seca y medio muerta, claramente roca de llorar y gritar de dolor –Pensé que funcionaría esta vez pero…

Lena no terminó esa frase y Kara no se pudo contener –Voy para allá.

Al colgar, toda la alegría que había abandonado a Kara volvió a su cara de un solo golpe –¡¡Terminaron!!- Kara hizo un bailecito tierno donde estaba parada y grito en kryptoniano - _¡¡¡¡ALABADO SEA RAO, TERMINARON!!!!_

Una vez que Kara se tranquilizo, Alex le dijo a su hermana usando todo el poder y autoridad que tenía sobre la heroína –Le tienes que decir, Kara.

-Pero si acaba de cortar con este pende- Kara decidió que el hombre no merecía que lo llamaran como ella llamaba a su propio ex, cuyo nombre va por ahí de Manuel -El baboso ese

-No ahorita, obviamente- Alex aclaro mientras Kara se movía como el viento por todo el departamento, arreglándose para ir con Lena –Pero le debes de decir cuando sea conveniente. No quiero más llamadas a la mitad de la noche del bar diciéndome que rompiste el cristal del aparador donde tienen el licor caro aventando cacahuates en tu frustración.

-Que por cierto ninguna de las dos va a pagar- Maggie intervino bromeando- ¡Consigue un trabajo, hippie!

Kara se apareció en la sala arreglada y lista para irse y dijo decidida-Miren, voy a ir con Lena como amiga y después veré de lo otro- y sin más se fue volando.

* * *

 

Kara llego al pent-house de Lena y encontró a la mujer de negocios sentada en el amplio sofá de su sala con una botella de Johnnie Walker a medio beber en los brazos; la hermosa y fina cara y los hermosos ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Antes de empezar tengo que decirte que es un imbécil por dejarte ir por segunda ocasión- Kara le dijo a su amiga con un cariño en la voz tan dulce que Lena empezó a sentirse mejor con tan solo oírla.

-Ya se- Lena suspiro, tomando otro trago de su botella –Y siempre nos la pasamos peleando. La verdad ni siquiera sé como aguantamos tanto juntos.

-¿Se puede saber la razón por la que asumo que se fue?- Kara sabía que el tipo había recogido sus cosas porque al entrar checo las habitaciones con sus rayos x, pero no podía mágicamente saber esa clase de cosas siendo Kara.

-Dice que estoy enamorada de otra persona y que solo le hago perder el tiempo- Lena respondió e intento tomarse la botella de un golpe pero Kara con su gran fuerza se la quito, unas cuantas gotas de alcohol manchando la blusa azul que traía la empresaria.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- el interior de Kara se retorcía de preocupación y angustia, de ser así en realidad nada había cambiado y Kara seguía sin el amor de la mujer que amaba.

-Dice que no dejo de hablar de ella y que no sé hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella- Lena sollozo y una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho -Y lo peor es que creo tiene razón.

-Bueno… ¿quién es la afortunada?- Kara podía sentir en su estomago como el dolor de sus esperanzas siendo destruidas volvía y se preparó para el golpe final.

Lena tragó saliva y se abalanzo sobre Kara, suspirando contra los labios de la rubia con un tono sensual antes de cerrar la brecha entre las dos con sus labios–Tú

_Años después, Lena y Kara recordarían entre risas camino a su luna de miel que se besaron por primera vez en el sofá del Pent-house de Lena y Kara bromearía que Lena nunca se ha podido quitar el sabor a Whisky._


End file.
